galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Bowman (D5)
'''Jack Bowman (formerly Jack Lloyd) is the protagonist from the Global Defense Series and all the stories are told from his perspective. He is the husband of Emma Bowman and father of Archibald Bowman.''' Early Life Jack Lloyd was born on Scorpia. He was put up for adoption when he was three years old after when his parents were killed in car accident and he was subsequently disowned by the rest of his family who could not afford to support him. By the time he was six he was put on the Inter-colonial Adoption Register which allowed him to be adopted by people off his own world. It would be another six years before a Caprican family took pity on the six year old orphan and soon he found himself on his way to his new home in Caprica City with the Bowmans. Not having a stable early childhood meant that the transition was not an easy one and until he was twelve he was often in trouble with his teachers and anyone in authority. Once settled in his new home however he calmed down and had developed a sense of discipline and more importantly love from his adoptive parents. When he was sixteen, to honor his adoptive parents, he asked to have his last name changed to match theirs. Thus Jack Bowman was effectively 'born'. Relationships Jack Lloyd/Bowman lacked a large group of friends as a child (a trait that would follow in subsequent Bowmans). He rarely mingled with anyone outside his close circle of friends and family nevertheless there were a few who he let in. It was while attending High School that he met Emma Rose and Jordan Duram the three of them quickly forming a close-knit friendship. While Jack had feelings for Emma he accepted Emma and Jordan’s relationship becoming more intimate as they grew up. All that changed however when Jordan became more demanding of Emma to follow the path he set out for them. He was a deeply devout Polytheist while she questioned a lot of what was taught in Temple. This friction drew her closer to Jack and this resulted in jealousy on the part of Jordan. This jealousy consumed Jordan and eventually things came to a head when Jordan demanded she either continue her relationship with him and discard Jack or they would go their separate ways. Since she was already in a relationship with Jordan she chose to be with him but things were worse than ever and so she eventually left him to remain friends with Jack. Despite the stigma that followed the fact she was his best friend’s ex-girlfriend the two of them decided to pursue a long and happy relationship, eventually marrying and having a son, Archibald. Colleagues When Jack joined the G.D.D. and was assigned to the Caprica City office he found that Jordan Duram was now his superior. This caused the old friction between the two of them to surge up again and affect them professionally. Despite efforts by both to try and reconcile things, professional differences between the two of them always caused old hostility to resurface. At the Caprica City GDD he was partnered with Claire Ratliff who also had a distaste for Jordan Duram. The younger and more energetic Claire often run rings around him with her eagerness and sometimes sharp tongue but nevertheless they struck up a good friendship and Claire often joined him and Emma for drinks. Family He has a close relationship with his son and often regrets having to work all hours thus limiting his time with ‘Archie’. The two of them share many hobbies but their activities together were further curtailed by the remergence of the S.T.O. and the increasing demands placed on Jack at work. Professional From an early age Jack had an interest in joining the Police. This career choice saw him and Emma moving to Delphi where he made a good career for himself. It was during this time that the so called 'Blue Rose Killings' began and one of the victims was his partner, Joshua Markinson. It was largely because of this incident that he applied to join the Global Defense Department. He was initially rejected before being accepted upon his second application. He is a good Agent and several of his colleagues believed that he should have been put in command of the investigation into the Maglev bombing. Jack himself accepted Jordan’s position over him but their relationship soon became more strained than ever particularly over the raid on the Athena Academy and soon he and Claire began taking matters more into their own hands much to the annoyance of Jordan Duram. This more singular approach Bowman and Ratliff took would lead to disaster when their car was deliberately rammed by a suicidal member of the STO who was trying to prevent Katrina Da Silva's attempt to leave the terrorist group. While Da Silva was killed in the incident both Bowman and Ratliff were seriously injured. For curcumventing the chain of command Bowman and Ratliff were very nearly booted out of the GDD but in order to avoid a further PR fiasco in the wake of the raid on the Athena Academy they were both put on sick leave until further notice. Category:Battlestar Hermes Saga Category:Caprica Category:G.D.D. Personnel Category:Bowman Family